


Oh Christmas Tree

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: Junior popped his head up from behind the pine trees. He looked at the tree before him looking at it with curiosity. He didn't even know if he could call it a tree, it had to be the nicest thing he's seen in the Christmas tree farm.





	Oh Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Just some christmas fluff I wrote about cute junior AU.
> 
> I originally was going to post this last month but my friends said, "no, post it in december when its christmas" so here it is. Hugs and kisses to my friend who helped inspire me with this AU.

* * *

Junior popped his head up from behind the pine trees. He looked at the tree before him looking at it with curiosity. He didn't even know if he could call it a tree, it had to be the nicest thing he's seen in the Christmas tree farm.

He beamed, looking around for his father and Wash to show him the tree he found. 

His father is going to be proud.

* * *

"It's... to tall."

"What!? The Tucker's always go big with trees!"

"...it won't fit."

Tucker chuckled, and Wash shoved the man, crossing his arms as he looked up at the tree. 

It was two feet taller then Wash and the roof to their home wasn't that big. There was no way it would even fit through the doorway. The last time Church tried to put up a huge tree it took everyone to pull it out. Wash was not gonna go through that again.

It was snowing lightly, and Wash didn't want to be out here in the cold for hours. Normally the last few years Tucker and Junior have gone out here to get the trees Tucker had claimed it never snowed a flake. Well, Wash if happy to know the weather hates him.

Washington loved Christmas, no doubt, but it was getting irritating because of every giant Christmas tree he and Tucker walked by Tucker would always yell "That one!" Of course Wash loves Tucker, hell, loves him to death but...Tucker has his moments.

Wash sighed, looking at the tree. He didn't really feel like cutting a tree down that would likely crush him, and he forgot his snow pants. No way he was gonna get underneath that tree with only a pants, coat, and gloves with a hat. "Why don't we pick that one." The blond pointed to the perfect size tree that would not be to tall nor would require to much trimming. The trunk was not to thick but not to thin that it would not take hours cutting down and wouldn't fall with just one bump.

Tucker shook his head, the scarf around his neck rubbing against his chin. "Do you always have to suck the joy out of everything?"

"Its to big!"

"That's what she said."

"Are you sure?" Wash mused. "'Cause I'm pretty sure that's what you were screaming last night."

Tucker gaped, slapping the mans shoulder who was laughing. "Wash-!"

"Daddy!" 

They both stopped their shared bickering as the little six year old stumbled his way through the snow, his boots not letting him do much running until he got to the two men.

Tucker chuckled, and pulled up the hat above his sons eyes that had flopped down in the child's running. "Sup, bud?"

Junior breathed for a moment to catch his breath, little puffy clouds of breath came out in the cold weather. He stumbled a bit before shoving something in his father's face. "L-look!"

Tucker smiled and Wash put a hand over his mouth to hide his laughter. The child had brought a little stick that had some ends coming off. A little branch hanged off the stick and a little orange berry was hanging on it that looked like a perfect ornament.

"Wow," Tucker smiled. "Its that a charlie brown Christmas tree."

Junior smiled at his father, knowing the man would be proud of him. "Can it be our Christmas tree?"

Tucker opened his mouth to respond but Wash cut him off. "We're getting that one over there. But you can keep it to show aunt Carolina."

Tucker frowned, looking at Junior. "I wanted to get that big one."

Junior looked at the big tree his father wanted before looking back at him smiling. "To big."

"Ha!" Wash snickered, getting a glare from his boyfriend. "Alright, let's pay for this tree and put it in the car."

Tucker stood up and started walking with Wash up to the farm to get the saw to cut down the tree, before getting poked in the back with a tiny finger. "What bud."

Junior held up the little stick with the homemade ornament, looking over it at his father. "What about mine?"

Tucker smiled, taking Juniors hand that didn't have the stick in it. "The farmer only pays by foot of a tree, I'm pretty sure you'll be okay taking a stick."

"Christmas tree."

"Of course, he wouldn't make you pay for your little tree."

Junior smiled, walking with his father. Yelping when a bird almost tried to take the berry off his amazing self esteemed tree. He huffed, walking up the long path to the farm house.

Turns out, the farmer loved Juniors little tree so much that he took a picture of it with Junior. The farmer had told Wash and Tucker that their kid was great, and it made Wash's face heat up at the fact that the farmer had called Junior both _his_ and Tucker's son.

Junior hopped into the car, smiling at his little tree.

He couldn't wait to show everyone his Christmas tree.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta say, I won't say this was trash. But that's probably I'm just in love with cute junior.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
